Paternity
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha comes back from Washington after 7 years. Not happily married and with a son she's not sure who his father is. Lionel is also back from a long trip. VISIT http://mionelfanforum. TO LEAVE MIONEL EVERYDAY ON ANY WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Paternity - 1**

It was strange to come back after as much time. Seven years were a lot of time far from home, from friends…

"Mom, look at that!" shouted the little red-haired boy sitting at the back of the car and pointing some horses in the fields.

"There're horses in the farm, too, sweetheart… if you're a good boy we'll ride to the lake tomorrow…" said Martha turning round to smile to the kid.

"Great!!!" exclaimed the boy "Did you listen, daddy?! We're going to ride a horse!! I'll be a cowboy!!"

"That's the only thing you can find here, son… cowboys, farmers, and country bumpkins!" laughed the man who drove the car.

"Don't listen to your father, Lionel… he hates all what's not a city…" she said upset and the boy giggled.

Dave, the man, her husband, rest in silence until they arrived to the Kent's farm.

"That's mom's home, dear!" she exclaimed smiling.

"…old home…" pointed Dave.

"Were you born here?" asked little Lionel.

"No, sweetie… I lived here with Clark and his father…"

They went out the car and as they took the luggage out Dave grasped her waist a while and stayed closed to her ear…

"Don't make fun of me again in front of our son, honey…" advised before Clark came towards them.

"Mom!" he exclaimed as she run to him and jumped to her oldest son's arms.

"Oh, Clark… my dear…" she couldn't stop the tears coming out her eyes, and spoke sobbing as he raised her from the floor "Oh sweetie… I've missed you too much… too much…!" she whispered hugging her neck really hard…

"I've missed you too, mom… but… where's little Lionel?"

"He's in the car… waiting you to take him…" said her when her feet were again on the floor.

"I thought you would be hungry… so I cooked the lunch" said Clark going in with Lionel on his arms.  
"You needn't do that, Clark…" said Dave sitting on the table "Your mother would have made us the meal in a while…" laughed as Martha served the plates.

"Mom cooks really well!" said the little boy sitting on Clark's lap.

"I know… she used to make delicious deserts when I was as little as you are…"

"I'll make some muffins if you both are good boys this afternoon…" she said.

"Yeah!" exclaimed little Lionel.

When they finished the lunch Martha washed the dishes while the men watched the TV in the living room. When she finished she went to join them.

"Why don't you make us something to peck… and take us also something to drink…"

"Dave… I was hoping to go to the town for a walk this afternoon…"

"We're staying a month… you'll have time to do all the walks you wish…" said him without take his eyes out of the screen.

"A month is just a while after seven years as far from here…" whispered her.

"What?" asked him.

"Nothing…" she said turning to the kitchen.

"I want to see the horses!!" said Lionel.

"They're in the stable… we could go now and ride to the lake…" said Clark.

"I told him to go tomorrow…" said Martha.

"No, no!! I want to go now!!" exclaimed Lionel jumping on the couch.

"Alright… but ask your father first…"

"Daddy?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Go wherever you want… I'll stay here… but take me something to peck before leave…"

Martha went to the kitchen and took her husband some chips and a beer before leave to the stables with her sons. Little Lionel was holding her hand, and she was holding Clark's arm…

"I thought I would never return to home…" said her.

"Yeah… you've been too busy… but now that you've left your job you'll have plenty of time to come here… even if it's without Dave…"

"Yeah… well… I'm not sure he will allow me…"

"You needn't his permission…" said Clark.

"I know… but anyway… Lionel has school and…" she tried to avoid speak for longer so helped little Lionel to sit with Clark on the horse... then they began the ride.

"But… tell me… what about your job in the Daily Planet?"

"It's fine… work with Chloe and Lois is funny…"

"I've been too long without see Lois… what's about her?"

"We're dating…" said Clark shyly.

"Really?!"

"Yeah… since nearly a year ago… it wasn't nothing serious at the begining… so I didn't want to tell you by phone… but the relationship is fine now…" he stopped a while "She's in Afghanistan for three months right now, and we speak by phone nearly every day…"

"I'm really proud of seeing you as happy, my dear…" said her.

They continued the ride talking about Clark's job and relationship and when they arrived to the lake they stopped to rest, and Lionel got asleep.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Lionel, mom?" asked Clark "...the old one..." he pointed.

"Why would I do that?" said her trying to not show that her hands had suddenly began to shake "The last news you gave me were that he'd left…"

"That was more that five years ago, mom… after you got married…" said him and after a while he continued "He's back…"

"Really?!" she asked quickly turning her face to his son… "I mean… when did he come back?"

"A couple months ago… I've just seen him twice… but he's asked me for you…"

"What have you told him?" asked her, with her eyes wet.

"Just that you were fine… nothing else…" said him "Why don't you visit him tomorrow?"

"I would really like that, but… Dave…"

"Tell him that you're visiting friend…"

The next day, at the afternoon, just when Dave liked to watch the TV, Martha told her husband that she wanted to meet some friends in the city, so she took the car and left as Clark looked after his brother. She hadn't seen Lionel since a few days before she married, and that day they didn't talked…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Paternity - 2**

As Martha was driving by the road between Smallville and Metropolis, asking herself if she really wanted to meet Lionel after as much time, memories came to her mind… .. .

{Memories}

The first months she was in Washington Lionel called her very often, and they spent hours in the phone speaking about nothing, just listening to their voices. But when Martha began to tell Lionel that there was someone in the office who seemed to be trying to date her, he stopped calling her as often, until Martha's phone finally stop to ring.

It was a week before Martha's wedding. She was leaving her office in Washington when she found a familiar face at the other side of the door.

"Lionel…" she said with wildly opened eyes as it began to fill with tears.

He said nothing, just held her arms, kissed her lips wildly and pushed her into the office again.

"Lionel… wait… what are you doing?" she remembered she had said.

He still saying nothing, just locked the door behind him and continued pushing her until her tights touched the table's corner… then he sat her on the table and after had emptied it he laid her back on it and, still kissing her lips, his hands took off all her clothes.

Martha didn't remember to have said anything else until her moans and groans had stopped and Lionel had absolutely filled her body with his love.

"Lionel… I'm getting married…" she said with a sad voice, still naked.

"I know…" his voice finally spoke "…I just needed to know that our feelings weren't just a dream on my mind…" he said giving her clothes to her.

"If you ask me… I'll stop this madness and we could…"

"No, Martha… you have your work here… and I can't leave the Luthor Corp on Lex's hands…" he was just wearing his shirt and, holding her hands, stared her eyes, as sad as his "I can't ask you to leave the senate because you're as much necessary here as I am in Metropolis… I want you to be happy… do you think that he can make you happy?"

"Dave is very gentle with me… but… nobody can make me as happy as you do…"

He left a kiss on her hands before slide up his shorts.

"Listen… I will always love you… what has just happened is a way to show the destiny that what's between us is stronger than marriage…"

"You want me to marry him instead you know that I love you more?" she wasn't really understanding and some tears fell from her eyes.

"No…" he dried her tears with both of his hands "I want you to live your life with somebody next to you… We can't be together right now… but instead you'll be her wife and he'll be your husband… you'll still being my love… and I hope to be the same for you…" he said sliding his hand to her heart.

"I will always love you…" she said trying to not cry.

Lionel told her that he must leave that same day… they had said each other that they would never let their love to die… But Lionel stayed in the city until the wedding, following her everywhere she went, making sure that the man she was going to marry with wasn't going to hurt her… The day before the wedding Martha saw Lionel in the other side of the street she was walking with Dave… She was sure she had seen him… but she said nothing, neither did him who noticed her eyes gazing his for the last time in nearly six years… .. .

{End of memories}

Martha stopped the car. She was in the middle of the road, any other car was there. She couldn't do it… she couldn't go there and look to the man who asked her to marry her husband… she couldn't tell him that she had a son now…

She wasn't sure how much time she'd been crying in the car stopped in one side of the road thinking if she should continue or drive back… but suddenly she listened a car coming… it was a dark limousine…

Lionel was going home earlier than usually that day, when going to the mansion he found a familiar car on the road. He asked his driver to stop, and he went out the car to make sure that it wasn't an illusion.

Martha had her head between her arms, but when she saw the shadow walking towards the car she raised it and dry her tears hoping that to not be a dream.

His hand knocked the window of the car.

She turned round and her eyes gazed him.

"Martha?" he asked.

"Lionel…" she whispered…

He round the car and sat in the copilot's sit.

"How are you?" he asked "my love?"

Time seem to run really slowly into that car.

Words seem to fly really slowly in the air as they were together.

Movements and thoughts were really slowly.

"I'm fine…" she answered.

They both were staring the void in front the car.

"I've missed you…" he said.

Her hands, on the steering wheel began to tremble because of the effort she was making to not cry.

"You left" she said.

"If I had stayed I would run to take you with me…"

Her heart began to beat fast… it seemed to be the only thing fast in that car.

"I would love that…" she said.

"No, no!" he yelled "You couldn't leave your job… I couldn't leave my company… I would have possibly hurt you, Martha… you deserved to be happy… haven't you been happy all these years without me?"

She didn't want to answer that question. She didn't want to lie him.

"I have a son"

It was easier than she thought it would be.

"A son?"

"Yeah… he's five… he really looks like you…"

She turned to face him, and he did it too as their looks found each other's wet eyes.

"Do you mean that he's…?"

His lips trembled and Martha wished to taste them right then to stop their shake.

"I'm not sure… he was very little when he born… Dave's never known what happened before the wedding… but Lionel can be also yours…"

"Lionel…? Is that his name?"

Now there was a smile in his lips.

"Yeah… his eyes have your same look… he remembered me to you, so I named him as you…"

"I would really like to know him…"

"We came yesterday… We're staying in the farm for a month…"

It seemed to be an eternity between each word, each answer…

"I could come tomorrow…"

"No… It's better if we meet in the town…"

"Tomorrow after lunch…?"

"We'll be in the park… don't be too late…" she said.

"I would never be late to see you… my love…" he hold her hands and kissed them before go out the car.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Paternity - 3**

Martha arrived to the farm when it was getting dark. Dave still on the couch watching the TV.

"I'm home!" said Martha opening the door.

"Why are you so late?" asked him without round to look at her.

"It took longer than I thought… I'd been really long without see my friends…" she said trying hard to not show her lie "Where're the boys?"

"In the fields… I think…"

"Fine… I'll make the dinner, so…"

"You should… it's really late… I'm hungry"

"It'll be in the table in a while"

"Fine…"

"Oh… tomorrow I'll take Lionel to the park after lunch… would you like to come?" she asked knowing the answer of her husband.

"Of course I don't"

Then she walked smiling to the kitchen and made the supper.

There were a lot of people in the town's park… but there only was one red-haired sitting alone on a bench.

Martha loved to see all that little faces having fun under the sun… but she loved it more knowing that one of them was her son… a hand on her shoulder stopped her dream… but not her happiness… because when its fingers caressed her neck gently she knew it was the man he was waiting. She said nothing… just took that hand with hers and pulled it down until she could kiss his skin.

"If you continue, my love, I will have to kidnap you…" whispered him on her ear "…or love you right here on the ground…"

"I would never let you do that… there are children around…" she said as, without let her hand, he sat next to her and round her back. Unconsciously, she let her head rest on his shoulder and they stayed without words for a while. "I've dreamt with this a lot of times during these years…" she said as he kissed her hair remembering her smell.

"Who's him?" he asked trying to find Martha's son among all that kids.

"The red-haired…" she said pointing the swings.

"No… I can't believe it…" he joked.

"It's true… he's little Lionel…"

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed with weak voice and shaking hands "He looks like Lex when he was his age…"

As they looked at the boy he suddenly walked to them and Martha removed from Lionel.

"What's on sweetie?"

"I hurt my hand, mom" said him sobbing.

"Really?" she asked smiling to the kid "Let me see?" she hold his hand and seeing nothing on his skin she kissed it and closed it again. "That's it… are you better now?"

"Yeah!!"

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Lionel playfully.

"She's magic" told the boy whispering to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah… she heals everything, and she makes delicious cakes…"

"That's because she's an angel… haven't she ever told you?"

"Oh, Lionel!"

"What?!" exclaimed both at the same time and she laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, sorry… he's mom's friend… and his name's Lionel too"

"Nice to meet you" said the boy kindly.

"Nice to meet you" said Lionel shaking his hand and laughing.

Later they went to eat something, and Martha was really happy to see that both Lionel's were very confident… as if they've know each other since ever.

"I have to go to the toilet… be nice with Lionel…" said Martha.

"I will, mom"

"I was talking to the old one…" laughed Martha before leave the table.

"She's lovely…" sight Lionel.

"She's the best mommy in the world!" exclaimed the little boy moving her arms to show how big was that world.

"And what about your father, little L?"

"Dad likes playing baseball with me…"

"And with your mother?"

"He also plays with her… they play wrestling…" said the kid as Lionel laughed thinking the boy had maybe found them in some private postures "But he never let mummy wins as he does with me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom's always end their games crying and hurt…"

"Your dad hits your mother?" asked Lionel more seriously this time "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

At that moment Martha came back from the toilet.

"Hi guys… what were you talking about?"

"Little L told me that he use to play baseball with his father… and I thought that he would maybe like to go to the next match in Metropolis… it's next week…"

"Yeah, yeah… can I mom?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on… I can take as tickets as I want… it could a familiar journey…" Martha smiled thinking on both Lionels and her as a family but… "Dave could come too…"

"Dave?" she asked not understanding what was Lionel pretending.

"Yeah… I would really like to know him…"

"I'm not sure we could go… we have plenty of things to do before leave, and…" she was taking her jacket and her bag as she asked little Lionel to stand up "It's time to leave…"

"Martha, wait!" exclaimed Lionel following her after pay to the waitress. He reached her at the car when the kid was already inside. Martha ignored him and opened the door. "He's told me that he hits you…"

"And you have believed him?" she said giggling "He's a kid…"

"Tell me that he lied, so…" begged him grasping her wrist and gazing her eyes.

"Dave has never put a hand on me" said her staring him and trying to seem serious "Are you happy now?" she went into the car but Lionel didn't let her close the door.

"Martha… I'm leaving again in a couple weeks… but can't leave knowing you maybe aren't happy…" said him before she closed the door and drove away.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Paternity – 4**

Under the shower's water Martha noticed her husband going in and caressing her waist. She said nothing, just let his hands slide up and grasped her breasts as she enjoyed his touch.

"Who's Lionel?" he asked.

"Our son…" she giggled.

"Don't play with me…" he gagged her with his hand as the water falling down her face didn't let her breathe "The kid has said that he's meet some one called Lionel… and that he was really friendly with you…" he was talking to her ear as she was fighting to breathe.

"He's just a friend… an old friend…" she said when he took out his hand and she breathed hard and tried to calm herself.

"You didn't tell me that you were meeting any friend today…" he said.

"He… he found us in the park…" as she was speaking he grabbed her neck against the showers wall "Dave… please… Clark's here…" said as a few tears felt down her cheeks mixing with the water. But he ignored her beg and as one hand was suffocating her, just letting enough air to not faint pass to her lungs, he controlled the other to not hit her, but to slide down her belly and play wildly on her pussy.

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, Clark found his mother making the breakfast on the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said.

"Are we celebrating anything?" he asked seeing all what his mother had made.

"I wasn't able to sleep tonight… so I spent it cooking for my boys…" she said when Dave came down with little Lionel on his arms.

"All this look delicious, honey…" said him kissing her cheek "I've thought that Clark could take Lionel to the town today… we haven't spent too much time alone since we arrived…" Martha raised her head hoping her son to not accept that.

"It would be great!" said Clark "We could go to the cinema… would you like it, Lionel?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Fine…" said Dave going closer to Martha "Then we'll be able to continue tonight's game…" he whispered as she shivered stopping her cry.

* * *

When Clark and Lionel came back after their cinema journey Dave was alone preparing the table.

"Where's my mother?" asked Clark.

"She was tired so she went to the bed after make us the lunch" said him smiling and showing Clark the delicious meal that Martha had made.

. . .

Upstairs, in her room, Martha was letting her cry to go out as all her body was in pain.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Paternity - 5**

Days happened slowly, as slowly as always that Lionel couldn't take Martha out from his mind…

. . .

It had happened just four days since they met in the park, but Martha hadn't left the farm for that four days and it seemed an eternity.

. . .

There were a lot of people in the town's park… but there was any red-haired sitting alone on the bench that afternoon.

Lionel walked to Clark.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Hi, Lionel. How are you?"

"Fine… but… I was hoping to find your mother here…"

He was sure that Martha was avoiding him.

"She's not feeling fine these days… she's been in bed since Saturday… Dave says that she's flu."

"Ok…" Was she really ill?… "say her that I hope her to recover soon… I would really like to see her again…"

"Are you leaving?" Clark didn't know all what happened between Lionel and his mother, but he was old enough to imagine what had been between them.

"Yeah… well… I'll say hello to the kid first…" he walked to the swings and the little red-haired boy run to him before Lionel could say anything "How are you little L?"

"Fine, thanks… do you want to play with me?"

"No… I haven't too much time today… How's your mother?"

"She's in bed… she's ill and she doesn't want to play with me…" the kid stopped a while "Mom never let me see her when she's ill…"

Lionel hoped to be misunderstanding the kid's words, but he left the park and cancelled the meeting he had that afternoon to visit his ill friend.

* * *

The bell rang as Martha was making the dinner and Dave was watching his afternoon TV program.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" shouted him from the couch.

"What if they are the boys?" asked her from the frame.

"It's too early… Go there and say goodbye to who's disturbing my TV time…"

Martha knew who was that shadow in the other side of the door from, and her hands trembled as she didn't want to open it.

"Would you like to open that fucking door?!" shouted Dave when Lionel rang the door again.

. . .

"Leave, please…" she whispered staring his shoes after open the door.

"Clark said you were ill…" he said.

"Lionel… not now…" she seemed nervous and he hold her hands to stop their trembling... Martha groaned because her wrists were hurting her, and unconsciously raised her head letting Lionel see the big bruise on the left side of her face.

"Oh my…" he couldn't finish because of the rage growing in him and she quickly hid her face again "I'll kill him!" he exclaimed.

"NO!" she begged whispering and putting her hands on his chest to stop him "I'll see you later… but leave now, Lionel, please…"

"He could kill you tonight…"

"Clark will be here tonight…" she said calming him "He'll not touch me… but leave now…"

Lionel stopped his fighting against Martha's hand and gazed her bruised but still shiny eyes, as her hands' touch began to be caresses on his muscles. He stepped closer to her looking for her lips, and as they kissed Martha cried not believing that she could taste those lips after as much time.

* * *

"Who was there?" asked Dave when she closed the door.

"A neighbor…" she said going to the kitchen again.

"You love lying me… don't you?" his arms didn't let her move pushing her against the kitchen's furniture.

"What do you mean?" she asked sobbing.

"Was him that Lionel you met it the park the other day?"

"No… he wasn't…" her voice trembled as he grasped her waist and knocked her over the floor.

"Of course he was… you're meeting him tomorrow… but you're not going anywhere!" he exclaimed laughing sitting astride on her as his hands fight with hers to naked her body.

"Dave stop, please, stop…" she begged crying "The boys are coming soon…"

"We have time to play before they come…"

* * *

Lionel waited until late in the afternoon, but Martha still not coming…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Paternity - 6**

When Martha listened to Clark's car coming she asked Dave to tell them that she still not feeling well and run upstairs.

She locked her room's door behind her and went to the bathroom to clean her face. Someone closed the bathroom's door behind her and she scared. Didn't Dave have enough that afternoon? But the gentle touch on her shoulder couldn't be from him… She raised her head and found Lionel's face on the mirror. She closed her eyes.

"Don't you want to see me?" asked his voice.

"I hate dreams… because when I wake up I feel worst…" she said.

"This is not a dream… I entered from the window…" said him and she opened her eyes again as his lips tasted her neck. She began to cry. "I really scared as the hours passed and you didn't come… I thought he'd…"

"Little Lionel talked him about you… That's why he got upset on Saturday… and he listened us this morning…"

"You should've told me that you weren't happy, Martha… I would've come immediately…" he said.

"You asked me to live without you… That's what I did…"

"But being happy Martha!" he exclaimed "I just wanted you to not be alone just because we couldn't be together…"

"I've tried the best I've been able… I'm not unhappy… I've had a son… The only I miss it's you…" she sobbed.

"How can you be happy being threatened like this…" he said caressing the bruise on her face from her back. She gazed his mirror's image.

"Dave's gentle when he isn't upset…"

"Clark know nothing, does him?"

"He doesn't… and he can't ever know!" she exclaimed "He would blame himself for never notice it… and it's me who don't let it happen…"

"He won't know it… but you have to leave this bastard…"

"No! He'll take Lionel with him if I…" she broke down crying harder and Lionel turned her to embrace her strongly.

"He'll not take the kid with him because he isn't his son…"

"We can't be sure of that" she said sobbing.

"We'll make a paternity test… and when we'll be able to prove it the divorce will be really easy, ok?" her head rested on his shoulder as he embraced her.

"No…" she said moving apart "I prefer be with him than see how you leave me alone again…" she sobbed drying her tears.

"I'm not going to leave you again… how silly I was… Oh god… Forgive me, Martha… I would've never let you marry him…" he began to cry too as he embraced her again "I just want to be with you and little L, and we'll be a happy family… I promise… very happy, my love… really happy…"

The time passed really slowly on his arms… but the night was coming and he must leave.

* * *

Dave came later and had to ask her to unlock the door to come in. She wouldn't have done it if Clark wasn't there.

"It's nearly healed…" said him caressing the bruise on her face "You should come down tomorrow… Your son is beginning to distrust about your illness…"

"You promised you wouldn't touch my face as we were here…"

"It was your fault… but don't worry… I'll be more carefully the next time…" he giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I still not know who the hell this Lionel is… I can't believe that he's just an old friend… you hadn't ever talked about him, and… why the hell you had to meet him today?"

"It's not your business…" she said, and not having enough time to react, he slapped her and she felt on the bed… but she didn't yell, because she knew that Clark was downstairs and that if he listened he would make questions that she didn't want to answer…

"It's my business since our son's called like him…" he said looking for something in the cupboard "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you choose his name… I thought you were different… you seemed as innocent when you arrived to Washington… but you're like all women… a slut!"

Martha began was sobbing making hard efforts to not cry, when Dave finally took out a belt from the cupboard.

"What are you going to do with that?!" yelled Martha "Dave… the children are downstairs… please…"

"Take off your clothes" he ordered, and Martha obeyed sliding her clothes off her body with shaking hands.

"Dave…" she begged again.

"You shouldn't yell too much…" he said taking her panties from the floor and gagging her with them "I'll stop when you tell me the truth…" he said walking to the door to lock it "Who really is that Lionel?" he gave her a few seconds to answer… but after her silence he whipped her back and she made any sound. The same she did the next hits, but she wasn't sure how much time she could bear without yell…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**Paternity - 8**

Lionel was leaving the mansion, early in the morning, when a familiar car stopped in front the limousine cutting its way.  
He went out, asking himself why would Martha do that, but it was Dave who left the car.  
"Are you my wife's lover?" asked Dave shouting and coming aggressively to Lionel.  
"You must be Dave…" was all what Lionel was able to answer without punch that guy.  
"You've said my wife that she can divorce from me… and that my son is yours!" exclaimed touching Lionel's chest with his finger. Then he noticed that his hands were tidy with blood.  
"Have you hurt her again?!" asked Lionel grasping his wrist and twisting it.  
"The kid is my son! And she's mine as well!" continued yelling Dave when Lionel left him wildly.  
"I hope she's fine… because if she's not I'll kill you!" exclaimed Lionel going back to the limousine.  
"She's mine!" still yelling Dave from the middle of the road "And she'll come back with me to Washington!"

* * *

Lionel hoped Martha to not be really hurt… but that blood on her hitting-husband 's hands had really scared him. Not thinking on who would answer the phone, he dialed the farm's number.  
"Yeah?" It was Clark's voice.  
"Clark, it's Lionel… is your mother there?"  
"I think she's in her room… but I'm not sure…"  
"Fine… I need you to go upstairs and make sure that she's fine… I'm coming by limousine…"  
"But…"  
"No questions, Clark… just do it, please!" the desperation didn't let him to be kind… that blood still on his mind… if it was Martha's she must be really hurt…

* * *

Little Lionel was watching some cartoons on the TV, Clark asked him to stay there as he left a while. Going upstairs he asked himself what was going on that he didn't know… but Lionel seemed really worry by the phone, so he did what he asked him.  
The door was locked. He knocked it.  
"Mom?"  
No answer.  
"Mom, are you there?" He tried again.  
No answer.  
He made an step back to the stairs, but Lionel had asked him to make sure she was fine, not to make sure she was there… so he opened the door with her strength.  
There was blood on the bed's sheets but his mother wasn't there… there was blood on the curtains, and also on the wall… there was blood on the floor and it ended on the bathroom's door.  
"Mom, are you there?" this time there wasn't a second try, he just opened the door as Martha asked him to not do it. His mother was sitting on the toilet, absolutely naked, and was cleaning herself with a wet towel. "Oh my…!" he exclaimed "Who's done this to you…?"  
"Cl-…" she wasn't able to say a word, neither to end her son's name. He'd seen her, he'd seen her bruised and injured body tidy of fresh blood. She broke down, and began to cry when she heard the only voice able to calm her at that moment.  
"Martha!?" it was Lionel, he was going upstairs with large steps and he hadn't end her name when he came into the room "Martha?"  
"Here, Lionel…" said Clark.  
"Oh, my love!" exclaimed him kneeling in front of her, taking the towel from her hands and drying her tears "What the hell have he done to you this time…!" he began to cry too.  
"Dave's done this to you?" wanted to know Clark who wasn't understanding anything.  
But Martha was ignoring their questions.  
"Lionel… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed "I told him about you… about us… and I said him where you lived and…"  
"Martha… calm down… please…" he said removing her hair from his face when she began to hyperventilate. "Clark, take some clothes to your mother, please…"  
"I'm going" said him leaving the bathroom.  
"…he said he would kill you… I thought he was going to… that you were…" her cry became harder and Clark came in with a dress and some underwear "…but I couldn't bare it more… it was difficult to not yell and…"  
"He's obligated you to not shout?" asked Lionel taking the clothes from Clark's hands.  
"No… but… the kids were here and…" her sobs didn't let her continue.  
"Ok… don't worry…" said him sliding the panties up her legs and helping her to raise "We're here, now… and he'll not touch you again… but we must take you to the hospital…"  
"No!" she exclaimed "I don't like hospitals…" sobbed.  
"But…"  
"They'll just do questions to me that I don't want to answer… Don't take me to the hospital, Lionel, please…"  
"Honey, where are you, my love?" it was Dave voice and it was coming from downstairs.  
"It's him!" exclaimed Martha "You must leave…" asked to Lionel.  
"I'm not leaving anywhere"  
"Honey?!"  
"I'm going to kill him…" said Clark, but Lionel's hand stopped him.  
"No… Take your mother to the bed… I'll care about him…"

* * *

Dave was coming upstairs, and when Lionel found him at the top, he kicked him on his stomach and Dave felt down.

"Leave if you don't want to be killed today…" advised Lionel going downstairs. Then he noticed little Lionel in the corridor.

"Come here little L" the boy walked to Lionel staring the man on the floor "Mom's waiting you upstairs, dear… go with her…" Lionel waited until listen the door-closing's sound and then grabbed Dave from his arm and pulled him out as he yelled of pain. He left his bleeding body on the ground.

"You're a dead man" said Dave weakly raising from the floor and splitting some blood. He was limping and grasping the left side of his waist.

"You should go to the hospital… the police will take you…" said Lionel stepping back to the door as a police's car came to the farm.

* * *

Martha was lying on the bed on her tummy and her face hidden on the pillow, softly crying. The kid was sitting next to her watching how his older brother cleaned her body with the same wet towel she had before.

Without say any word Lionel took it from his hands and as Clark left the room with the little boy, Lionel slide the wed reddish towel on her skin as softly as if he was cleaning a porcelain doll.

She didn't yell, but her body shivered because of the pain and the feeling of the water on her skin.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital?" asked Lionel as his hand slide from the back of her neck to her waist.

"I hate their questions…" said she again without raise her head.

"Martha…" said him leaving the towel on the sheet and going close to her ear "… can you forgive me?" she moved her head to face him.

"Forgive you?" asked her "Why for?"

"I shouldn't have let him arrive to this… I should have take you with me at the right moment that little L told me…"

"I'm fine…" she said looking for his hand with hers and stopping her tears. They stayed a long while like that, hand in hand, staring the void and the guilt in each other's eyes… "When I found out that I was pregnant I wanted to tell you… but I wasn't really sure if it was yours or not… and neither how would you take the news… so I decided that the best I could do was continue with the thinks like they were… When the baby was born I new it was yours because he looked at me with your same eyes… that's why I called him Lionel…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"It was late… and even I felt it was yours I didn't really know it… what if it wasn't… I still not knowing it yet…"

"Martha… I don't matter if it's my son or not… Little L's your son, and I'll love him just for that, because I love you and I really want to take care of you both…" he sat on the bed and she rested her head on his lap as he embraced her carefully to not hurt her.

"You'll never leave me again… are you?" whispered Martha joining the feeling of his arms protecting her.

"No, my love… never, never, never again…" he kissed her forehead crying "Wherever I go… I'll take you with me… and wherever you want to go… I'll follow you…"

THE END


End file.
